Gravity Ever After
by The Heir Of Breath
Summary: When young Dipper is caught being naughty in his room when no one is home things escalate too quickly. M for mature content. Boy X Boy AND Boy X Girl. THIS IS A ONE SHOT.


It was a simple day in Gravity fall's and Mabel was out with her dumb friends. Grunkle Stan was off doing his Mystery shack business. I had the house all to myself. I Dipper Pines would NOT be interrupted. Like the many times before when Mabel would wake up in the middle of the night while I was busy.. well I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about. A teenage boy has his needs. I walked over to the bed slowly. I noticed I was suffering from fatigue from today's chores and I needed a release. I dropped my shorts and crawled into bed and I was hard already. I started slowly stroking myself. Thoughts of Wendy flooded into my head. Oh Wendy, that red hair. That nice face... and her butt. I opened my eyes for a moment and noticed Robbie... ROBBIE! I quickly covered myself up. He looked at me in disgust.  
"Dude. What are you doing" Robbie asked in his usual douchey way. "Nothing, man. Just uh. Sleeping!" I said nervously. He obviously didn't buy it. "What were you just doing, you sick freak. Rubbing one off TO MY GIRL!" He said with anger and disgust. "No dude! Don't be silly!" I said, scared for my life. I didn't want anyone to know. They only person who knew was Mabel. She said she would never tell. "I should teach you a lesson!" Robbie said, getting closer to me. You have no idea how scared I was. I was in my bed, with nothing but a shirt on and I was so sticky. He got on top of me. "DUDE. WHAT ARE YOU DO-" he covered my mouth. I couldn't even cry for help. "I'm gonna teach you what it feels. To be a bitch" I had a pretty good Idea of what he meant. He undid his pants and his junk flew out. He was hard as a rock. He grabbed a pack out of his back pocket. It read "One time lube* "I was saving this for Wendy. but it seems teaching you respect is more important." A tear ran down my face. Yes, knowing that Robbie and Wendy have probably had sex is enough to make me cry. Also know you're about to get raped by your Arch Enemy probably justifies that. He lubed himself up. He penetrated me. Yeah I prefer scientific words. Also it hurt like hell. It might not have been that big but in size comparison it doesn't really add up. It was enough to make me scream. Well it was a muffled scream since he gagged me. Man he really has some issues. He just continued to fuck me as I cried in agony. Who would do this to someone? Just because they we masturbating to their girlfriend. He would stoop this low. Oh yeah. Robbie. I just kept hoping someone would come home. I just wanted it to stop. You should have seen me. I was crying like a baby. In this situation people would say, "Just take it like a man" Well the problem is. I'M FUCKING 12. WHO COMES AND RAPES A FUCKING 12 YEAR OLD. Oh right Robbie. The mental patient. He just continued to fuck me until he came. Inside me. I was just grateful it was over. Just then Wendy walked in. Oh god. Wendy. Why does she have to see me this way. "Hey Dipper I was just look for St..." she saw Robbie pulling out of me. I felt the cum just leak out of me. I grabbed the shirt he gagged me with and yelled out "WENDY HELP ME!" she walked up to Robbie and punched him straight in the face. Then she kicked him in the balls. That was probably the best moment of my life. He took off running. She ran up to me. I was still on the bed. Aching. "Dipper! Are you okay?" she asked, worried. "Yeah, i'm okay. I'm just hurting... well everywhere." She hugged me. "Robbie. That sick freak" Then it happened. She kissed me. My face just froze. "It's okay, I know you like me." She took off her shirt and there they were. Her boobs. "Go on. Touch them." I gently touched them. "Nice". I thought to myself. Then we started making out. Aside from just having my first kiss. Now were are full making out. Then got on her and pulled her pants down. I just kinda went for it. She moaned. I started pounding her so hard. I just went faster and faster. Then I came. She hugged me. "Was that your first time, Wendy?" she smiled. "Yeah. and i'm glad it was with you" and when I think about it. That was the single most greatest moment of my life. I never knew happiness like this could exist. I never knew I could feel so happy in my life ever. At Dinner, I told Grunkle Stan and Mabel everything. Except for with what happened with Wendy. They arrested that freak Robbie. I know crummy cheesy endings are lame but, I guess the rest of the summer we lived happily ever after and every day was an adventure.

**AN: I hope you liked that story. I worked hard on it and review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
